


I Didn't Want To Lose What We Have Or Your Love:

by powerrangerslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Red/Green Connection Series: [3]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Crying, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fear, Fear of Discovery, Fighting, General, Heroes & Heroines, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Secret Identity, Secrets, Slash, Sobbing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/powerrangerslover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tommy receives the Green Ranger Power, But hasn't told the other rangers about it?, What will he do, once they find out?, What will Jason do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy!!!!*





	

*Summary: Tommy receives the Green Ranger Power, But hasn't told the other rangers about it?, What will he do, once they find out?, What will Jason do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy!!!!*

 

Tommy Oliver was not feeling so great all day, He has been moody, & irritable, sometimes he snaps at his friends, that he has no idea, that are Power Rangers. He apologizes, & after his outburst, & they forgave him, especially his boyfriend, Jason Lee Scott. After 5th Period English Class, He was not feeling any better, asked to be excused, so he can go to the **_Nurse's Office_**. He hopes that with a little bit of peace,  & quiet, he will be feeling normal, & back to himself in no time at all.

 

Meanwhile, The Rangers got word that Tommy was in the **_Nurse's Office_** , & relaxing for a change, Suddenly their communicators went off, & Jason said, "We are here, Zordon, Go ahead", as soon as they entered an empty classroom. _"Rangers, Rita has sent a monster called Toxicinator, He is at ** _Angel Grove Park_** near the lake, Time is of the essence, Hurry"_ , he said in a commanding tone, "Right, On the way", The Power Rangers Leader, & signed off. "Let's move", Kimberly Hart, The Pink Ranger said, "We don't if he already did any damage", Trini Kwan, The Yellow Ranger said, & Zack Taylor, The Black Ranger said, "Man, That totally pisses me off, Messing with our landmarks". Billy Cranston, The Blue Ranger said, "We got to go now, Guys, & they morphed, & headed straight for the park.

 

Suddenly, Tommy felt strange inside, & he was hurled up in a bright green light, & was teleported out of the school, & was heading straight for the **_Command Center_** , **"What the hell is going on here ?"** , he thought to himself, as he was heading straight through the entrance, & landed on his feet, when he is in his normal form, "Oh, Hello there, I am Alpha 5", The Robot said, as he welcomed their new visitor. "I must be dreaming", The Green Clad Boy said to himself, as he took around the place, & looked at the robot, who just spoke. Tommy was amazed at the head that is trapped in a tube.

 

 _"You are not dreaming, Young Tommy, I am Zordon, Creator of the Command Center, & this is Alpha 5, My Assistant, You are here, Cause you are needed, The Power Rangers, Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, Billy Cranston, Kimberly Hart, & Zack Taylor need your help, You **_are_** gonna be fulfilling a prophecy, You are the 6th Ranger, The Green Ranger, You are gonna command the Dragonzord, when you are in battle, I bestow on to you these gifts of protection"_ , & the **_Dragonzord Power Coin_** , & **_Dragon Flute_** , appeared in his hand.

 

You got the wrong person for this job, Dude, I mean Zordon, I am not a superhero", He started out saying, Zordon said, _"You are, You just have to trust in yourself, I do, & the other rangers will, Go now, They are in trouble"_ , Tommy turned around & looked at a viewing globe in front of him, & gasped, as the monster attacked his lover, "This Monster **_is_** toast", Tommy said full of venom,  & he exclaimed, as he reached behind his back, & yelled this.

 

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME, **_DRAGONZORD_** !!!",  & he went off in a blaze of green light, He was at Angel Grove Park in a matter of seconds, He saw the battle taking place in front of him, & he rushed over to help them, & he was pissed that Toxicinator was going after the gjrls, He knocked him on his ass, & the girls quickly escaped from it's clutches. The Rangers called on their weapons, ready to kill the monster. They got into the position, & were settled.

 

 ** _"Power Axe !"_** , Zack exclaimed, as he slid his weapon into "gun" mode, & tossed in the air, **_"Power Bow !"_** , Kimberly added, as her weapon joined Zack's. **_"Power Lance !"_** , Billy chimed in, as his weapon was tossed, to join theirs, **_"Power Daggers !"_** , Trini added, & her joins theirs, & Jason finished it off by adding, **_"Power Sword !"_** , He leaped into the air, & completed the weapon, & landed with it in his hands, "Power Rangers !", & they exclaimed, as they posed, & exclaimed, "Fire !", & they took the monster out.

 

"Thank you, Friend", Jason said, as they put their weapons away, Tommy was able to disguise his voice, & said, "Anytime", Zack said, "We need to get to the **_Command Center_** ", Billy & Kim agreed, by saying, "Yeah", "Zordon needs to know what is going on", Trini added, Jason said, "Let's go", & they transported in a rainbow of light. Tommy was a little bit nervous about what is going to happen, when his identity is gonna be revealed. He will either keep Jason, & their friends, or lose them.

 

 _"Congratulations, Rangers"_ , The Intergalactic Being said with a smile, they thanked him, & Alpha 5 said, "Green Ranger, It's time to reveal yourself", Tommy demorphed, & everyone was shocked to see that he was the green ranger, "You were awesome", Zack declared, Trini & Kim said in unison, "Thank you for saving our lives", & Billy added, "Welcome to the team", Jason let him get his praise, & then teleported out without anyone else , except for Tommy, who had a sad pression, when the red ranger left.

 

Jason needed time to cool off, before he talked to Tommy, about what judt happened, & him turning into the green ranger, & absorbing the power that came with it. He also can't be mad, cause he knew Tommy did what he did to protect them. He also knew that Tommy needs to harness the power the right way, or it will kill him, He can't bear to live in a world without Tommy, It would be too much for him, He heard a "whoosh" sound, & he knew that Tommy had transported into his room, It was now or never. "I want this to work, & I will make it work", The Red Ranger said, then he turned around, & faced his boyfriend.

 

Tommy just looked miserable, & he was feeling guilty for not telling Jason sooner, "God, I don't want to lose him, I will just be honest with him for now on", he decided right then & there, When they both composed themselves enough to calm down. "Tommy, Why didn't you tell me sooner about you getting your powers ?", The Green Clad Boy shrugged his shoulders a bit, & said, "I don't know, I didn't want to lose what we have, or your love", He burst out in tears, & said, "I am sorry, I am so sorry for not telling you, You have every right to hate me now". Jason comforted him, & said, "I don't hate you, Not now & not _**ever**_ ", He rocked him back & forth, til he was calm, & they shared a kiss, & held each other for the rest of their time together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
